


Drunk in Love

by ibreatheakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drunk Kuroo Tetsurou, Drunken Flirting, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreatheakaashi/pseuds/ibreatheakaashi
Summary: At parties, Daichi was what they’d like to call the ‘designated driver’. It wasn’t like he chose to have the worst job on the planet when it comes to college parties, it just that everyone that he tends to hang out with gets drunk, except for him. It’s not that he dislikes it, at first he might be a bit tipsy but being friends with Suga meant that he’d always be driving them home. Sure, he might drink a beer but he never really liked the taste of the cheap beverages in red paper cups. He did even like going to parties, but he was often dragged.------------------------------------------------Daichi takes drunk Kuroo out of courtesy but after getting a surpise, he finds that he's questioning his feeling for himinspired by the song Drunk in Love by Beyonce





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've got four words for you
> 
> I'm in Kurodai hell

At parties, Daichi was what they’d like to call the ‘designated driver’. It wasn’t like he chose to have the worst job on the planet when it comes to college parties, it just that everyone that he tends to hang out with gets drunk, except for him. It’s not that he dislikes it, at first he might be a bit tipsy but being friends with Suga meant that he’d always be driving them home. Sure, he might drink a beer but he never really liked the taste of the cheep beverages in red paper cups. He didn't even like going to parties, but he was often dragged.

Everything was normal, he was working on a psychology paper due tomorrow when his roommate comes out wearing his old Karasuno jacket and skinny jeans shaping his slim frame, he realized where he was going. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

He glares at him from the top of his reading glasses. It was a school night, Suga was a good student but he knew that he was only going there cause Oikawa would be there. He watches as Suga stands at the oval free-standing mirror, inspecting his gray-hair. 

“Come on Daichi, it’s going to be fun.” 

Suga gives him a full twirl before curling his lip in defiance. And the whole fun part was a complete lie, and he Suga knows that. Having to stand in a group of the drunk awkward college student, while couples lounge everywhere making out. That was the last thing he wanted to spend his night with, he could be finishing his paper.

Instead, he’s moving from his desk and grabs his jacket. Suga jingles the keys in front of him and smiles sweetly.

“You’re the best Dai.” he kissed his cheek, and he rolled his eyes, what a devil. He locks the door behind him, and they walk across the street. 

“Where’s the party at tonight?” he asks. 

“Bokuto’s.” he sighs, this was not a good idea. They head into Daichi’s Mazda3, and he slides into the driver's seat, turning the key on ignition. The car rumbles before coming to life, and he swerves out of the parking seat. 

If it wasn’t for him, Suga probably would be walking 7 minutes from here but he claimed it was too sore for his muscles which were utter bullshit. He rolled down the windows, the autumn weather hitting him in the face and he welcomed it. All the way down the campus, people were walking around in this breezy humidity.

  
  


Finally, they take a left and stop at the front of the large house with black shutters. He knew that Bokuto lived with a couple others but he didn’t register the fact that it huge. His eyes widen and he gapes his mouth open in amazement. 

“It’s big right?” 

Suga bats his eyelashes and tugs on his shirt to get a move on. In the span of driving, the yellow blemish of a sunset had disappeared and it was dark. From the horizon, he could see the pale bluish waxing from the corner of his vision. 

It was a pretty night. 

As they walk together and up the steps, Suga is constantly waving to bypassers whom he assumes are classmates. The door is wide open and they enter. It was like any typical college party, people were everywhere, on the floor, near the stairs, he was surrounded by them. He sees a few people that he recognizes, but he notes that Bokuto knew a lot of people so half of these partygoers were strangers to him. In the background, there was loud music which was deafening to his ears, and neon lights flashing in his eyes, making it a whole lot harder to see and hear. 

“Crazy party huh?” Suga turns to him, grinning. 

“No shit.” he retorts, and Suga suddenly pulls him. 

In a distance, he sees Tanaka and others littering around the couches, drinks in their hands. 

“Drinking on a school night?” he frowns at them. 

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Captain!” Nishinoya calls out, sitting beside Asahi, who is the only one the group who isn’t holding a cup.

“It’s only beer, it won’t hurt us.” a high voice peeps up who he sees is Hinata, his chest puffed like a bird. 

“I agree with Chibi-chan, let the kiddies have some fun….” 

He turns to see Oikawa looking sly with his beautified brown hair and classy smile, and Suga immediately straightens up. Beside him is Bokuto himself, arm strung around him as he preys off and his loud voice echoed out loud. 

“Now now Daichi, can’t say no to a cup of beer can we?” he holds a red cup of what smells like red punch. 

“You spiked it with vodka,” he replies, and Bokuto winks, giving him finger guns. 

“Correctamundo, now drink up!” 

he pushes it into his hand. He held the cup to his lips, and sniffed it, he was right. The bitter sour taste rolls down his throat, and he almost chokes. He glares at Bokuto who’s now fixed on Akaashi walking by. 

He never even liked vodka anyway. He looks for Suga finding him nowhere, he’s already gone, great. 

What was he supposed to do? He hated the noises that absorbed him, he’d probably be done with his homework from class now. He could be taking a warm bath and going to sleep, instead, he’s standing alone at 9:30 in the night surrounded by drunk teenagers. 

He wanted to go home. 

  
  
  
  


 

He hates parties, he tells himself. It was boring and funless. Daichi was a mature and well-reserved kind of guy, what was he going at a place like this? The air smelled like dung, and he wrinkled his nose. This place should to have a balcony right? He squeezes along the flow of people in the crowd as he makes his way to an exit. He waves to a few of his friends, and he slides the door open. A wave of fresh air greets him and he inhales deeply.

The sweaty body of others still lingering on his clothes. He pulls the cigar box from his back pocket, he only smoked when he wasn’t around Suga otherwise he’d freak and lecture him about the risk of lung cancer. He lit the cigarette and put it slowly into his mouth, the sweet and smoky taste calming him down. 

He leans against the railing of the balcony outlooking the world. From a distance he could hear the beeps and buzzes of cars, the voice below him. It was familiar to Daichi, it was normal. 

 

Everything was fine.

  
  
  


“Sawamura Daichi smoking? How naughty.”

A low voice says from behind him. He freezes, afraid of being caught by his motherly roommate, but is faced with Kuroo Tetsurou. 

The old captain of Nekoma high two years ago, his rival, an old friend. It’s been how long, a long time for sure. He left at the beginning of the year for an emergency, but he looks the same. His red snapback covering the majority of the black hair still styled poorly, sweeping over right eye hiding his gold eyes that were so alluring. He wore a gray and black letterman jacket, fitting over his broad shoulders, his eyes wander to the dark denim pants that clung to his long legs. 

“I’ve had a long day.” he answers, turning away. Soon enough, Kuroo is next to him. 

“It’s been what ten years Sawamura?” Kuroo says, his voice awfully low. 

“It’s been 5 months.” he replied, taking drag from the cigarette. 

“I had lung problems, I had to go to a doctor in Miyagi.” and he has his attention now, he didn’t know about this newly contained information. 

“Really, I’m sorry. I didn’t know about that.”  he says apologetically, and Kuroo gazes at him, and snatches the graying cigarette from his mouth, and puts it in his own. Kuro lounges against the black railing, his back facing the night sky. 

“It’s not good to smoke, you’re still sick right?” he argues, and attempts to take it back, his lips dry without the smokey feel in his mouth.

He shrugs.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m better. What are you my mom?” he says gleefully. 

His lips turns into a smirk. He hadn’t seen that smile in so long, and his heart suddenly starts to hurt. He clutches his chest and coughs. Kuroo reacts quickly, reaching to steady him. His body feels warm against and he recoils. 

“It’s fine.” Kuroo lifts the beer bottle to his lips, and he watches as his Adam apple ripples, the drink sliding down his throat. He gulps and looks away. 

“What are you doing out by yourself?” 

“Needed to be alone.” 

“Well then, I’m sure you don’t mind some company?” he says cheekily, grinning. 

“Whatever.” he says, rolling his eyes. Knowing he won’t be getting his cigarette back, he lits another and smokes a joint, inhaling deeply. 

“You got a girlfriend?” and he looks at him, his cheeks are starting to get pink. 

“No, you?” 

“Nope, I’m pretty much as straight as a bendy-straw.” Kuroo flicks the ash without looking at Daichi. 

 

So he’s gay.

 

Daichi is surprised, he’d seen Kuroo with both boys and girls frequently, yet why did his heart feel relieved when he said that? 

 

“Thought you were dating Suga…” Kuroo trails off, and Daichi is caught off guard and bursts out laughing. 

“He’s head over heels for Oikawa, and what about you? I thought you were with Bokuto?” he asks challenging. 

Kuroo in response laughs loudly. 

“He’s practically married to Akaashi.” he rolls his eyes, and takes a swing of his bottle, wiping his wet lips with his sleeve. 

He starts to fall and Daichi is there to catch him. 

“Are you drunk?” he asks and Kuroo lazily smiles. 

“I don’t know am I?” he helps him, the bottle fallen from his hand, now abandoned.

He leans against him, his breath in his neck. Daichi helps him as he stumbles ungraceful. He catches Akaashi and taps him on the shoulder, he looks at him pitifully. 

“Can you tell Suga to either get a ride once he’s somber or stays somewhere, I don’t want him driving while he’s drunk.” and Akaashi nods, staring at the drunk Kuroo before looking back at Daichi. 

“This is Kuroo’s first time getting drunk in a long time.” he notes and walks away, leaving Daichi confused.

Is he not the type to get drunk at parties? he shakes his head and leads him to the Car. he helps him in, buckling the strap and goes to the other side. 

He was used to driving home drunk friends but driving Kuroo was weird. They were friends he guessed, and he’d probably forgot what happens the next morning. He better get extra brownie points for this, he sees Kuroo’s head tilting at an uncomfortable angle and tries to lift it up but soon gives up and starts driving. 

“Where do you live?” he asks, shoving the GPS in his face, and Kuroo looks at the phone blankly, not answering.

“You’re a pain you know that?” he scoffs, dialing Suga’s number. It rings, and rings, and rings, of course, wouldn't expect much. Then it clicks and he’s met with vulgar words and some questionable sounds coming from the receiver. 

“Daichi, why are you calling me? I’m busy.” Suga’s voice is groggy and muffled. This is not what he needed right now. 

“Do you know what Kuroo’s address is?” he was tired. Somehow, he gives him instructions and hangs up, Suga would be hearing an earful from him tomorrow. They drive along, Kuroo’s dorm was further off campus than his. Kuroo waves in and out of conscious, mumbling under his breath. It was different than driving home with a giggly drunk, rather he must be the quiet type. 

“Dai….” Kuroo randomly whispers leaning against his neck. He backed away and focused on the road.

 

 

He was wrong, Kuroo was the flirty type. 

He clung to him,  said some interesting choices of words, but he assumed it was the influence of the alcohol. When they got there, he had to shrug from underneath his grasp. Daichi went to the passenger side and slide him off the seat. 

And he fell. Falling face-first. This dumb idiot. 

He helps him, wrapping his arm around him. Luckily his apartment complex had an elevator, but he got stares when he passed college students, nothing new. They reach his door, room 112. And he realizes that he doesn’t have the key, shit. 

“Hey Kuroo can you give me your key?” but he doesn’t budge. So he inspects the back of his pockets and grabs him, causing him to stir. 

“Are you trying to get into my pants Sawamura? If you wanted some of this, you could’ve just said so.” 

he slurs, knocking hips with him. The door pops open, and he throws him on the bed that looks most like his, red and black covers. 

“Goddammit.” he mutters. 

He stretches his back, stiff from bending to hold Kuroo up. He stares at his lanky form against the headboard, his shirt sprawled up his stomach, showing his washboard abs from volleyball. 

“You can thank me tomorrow,” he says loudly and turns to leave. 

A hard pull makes him off balance and he backpedals and falls into something rather comfortable. Warm hands envelop his stomach and pull him close.

“Stay here.” he murmurs, and he looks at him. His face was almost ethereal, his eyes were closed and he looked younger. 

“You should get some sleep.,” he says softly. 

“Can I tell you something?” Kuroo’s eyes are open now, and gold orbs stare at him. His chest is hammering fast. 

“What is it Kuroo.”

 

“I like you. I have since I met you.” 

 

He’s just drunk, feeding off words that come from his intoxicated mind, but Daichi doesn’t say anything. He’s silent. 

“You’re drunk Kuroo don’t say stuff like that.” 

“I want to kiss you.” Kuroo leans in, and he’s close. He smells of beer and old cigarettes. His lips hover his, and he pushes him back. He scrambles up, standing far away from his bed. 

 

 

“I can’t Kuroo, not with you.”

 

 

But Daichi doesn’t get to finish, Kuroo fell asleep.

  
  


 

 

The next day he wakes up feeling sick to his stomach. His head is hot, and his body feels as if its on pins and needles. As soon as he got home he finished his paper and went to sleep. But he couldn’t get any sleep his head was filled with lingering thoughts. 

 

Kuroo liked him. 

 

He has for a long time. 

 

Kuroo tried to kiss him. 

 

He blamed it on the alcohol. 

 

“Daichi come on, we have class in 10 minutes!” Suga yells in his ears. He blinks twice before his eyes come clear of a figure with its hands on their hips, and a backpack slung across them. 

“Fuck Suga.” he covers the blankets over his head, the lights blinding him. 

Wrong move Daichi. 

A painful jab digs into his side and he rolls over, falling on the cold hardwood floor. 

“Don’t even start Daichi, get up now!” reluctantly, he gets up, changing his wrinkly clothes for fresh ones. Suga drives, unexpectedly perky in the morning. He doesn’t get it, does he run on energy? 

“How was driving Kuroo?” 

“Don’t even start, please. It’s too early.” he pleads. Suga flashes him a devious smile.

“Then it went great!” and Daichi groans, bumping his head into the dashboard. 

“Just shut up Suga, you're the one that left me.” he argues and Suga blushes. 

He doesn’t mention it again. 

  
  


If there's one thing that’s he’s thankful of his class schedule is that he and Kuroo don’t share any classes which is a big relief, the last thing he needed was to face him again. Call him a coward, but he didn’t understand what happened last night. He had a bad day. He fell asleep in class twice, with Suga shooting him worried looks. 

This wasn’t like him, he never fell asleep during a lecture, he was always attentive. But today was horrible, at the end of the day, he got multiple worried glances and comments about how he looked. 

“Didn’t get enough sleep.” 

He answered to every note of observation that he accepted. Once the last class of the day, Psychology is over, Suga pulls and drags him down to the coffee shop.

“This will wake you up.” they enter, and he stops. 

Kuroo stood there, his pleasant smile. He was taking a customer’s order, and he looked up and his smile faltered. But only Daichi could see it. 

It was panic. 

“Hey guys can I take your order?” he was wavering, his voice shaky. 

“I’ll take a hot chocolate.” Suga pushes him slightly. 

“An expresso.” he stutters, and Kuroo nods, typing their order into the machine. Suga makes him pay for it, and disappears. 

That littl- - 

“Hey Daichi, can we talk?” Kuroo says quietly. 

“Sure, when?”

“My shift is over in a half and hour.” why was he doing this? Was he really that desperate to hear what he did? Why he did it?

He finds Suga humming happily at a table. 

“Your a piece of crap you know that?” and Suga beams, patting his hand lightly. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Just as he said, 30 minutes he comes out wearing an outfit similar to yesterdays. His traditional snapback on his head. The shop was empty, and he assumed it was closing soon. 

“You wanted to talk?” he says, but Kuroo doesn’t make any move to stay here. 

“Not here, follow me.” and he sighs, getting up to follow him and Kuroo locks the shop up. 

He curses Kuroo for his long legs, he’s fast-paced and Daichi’s hustling to catch up to him. They don’t talk, and he doesn’t mind, it’s nice to calm his head down with the expresso that he now regrets drinking the bitter beverage.

Too late now. 

They walk for some time, traveling up a dirt road. He follows him to a leafy green hill, and he sees it. The mountains, looking the city from above. It beautiful, the pale pink, orange colors swirling behind the dark silhouettes. 

“I know you said wanted to talk, but talking to the middle of nowhere is a little extreme.” he laughs.

“Daichi, I wanted to explain.” 

“Kuroo it’s ok, you don’t have to explain you were drunk.” he’s facing him now, and they were close, closer than he’d like to be. 

“Everything I said was true.” and he freezes. 

He had been denying his words for so long. 

“It’s not.” he whispers. 

“Stop lying.”

Why was he angry, the denial seeping into his veins. Did he like him? How could he like Kuroo Tetsurou, his eternal enemy?

He liked him. He liked everything about him. He liked the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. His eyes that captured him from the day that they met in training camp. His teasing manner, that got him messed up. That's what got him like this. 

“Stop lying!”  he yelled pulling his collar, and he stumbles. 

He’s falling, rolling down the hill with Kuroo rolling on top of him. Daichi tumbles until he reaches the end of the hill, landing on his chest. The sun reflects on his eyes, making them lighter. It hit on his bronze skin, glistening. 

He does the only thing that he could think of in the moment. 

He kisses him hard, his lips tracing over his. Kuroo freezes but let's go, and held him close. His mouth is warm and he parts his lips taking him in. he never imagined this, kissing him. But it felt right like it was something overdue and he’s waited long enough. They break apart, breathing heavily, out of breath. Kuroo’s hair smoothed out, showing his forehead and both of his eyes. He looked so childish.

“You look 12,” he said bluntly, raking his hair with his hands. 

“Aww Sawamura, all this sweet talk makes me wanna kiss you again.” Kuroo teases. 

“That’s a shame Tetsurou,” he replies, kissing his cheek. 

“And why’s that?”

“Because I might just let you.” 

The sun sets, and they don’t leave, neither of them moves. Daichi lies his head in the crook of his neck. Kuroo plays with his hair, his breathing tickling his ear. 

“I forgot to ask, but do you normally drink?” he asks Kuroo. 

“No, I rarely drink, only when I’m upset or going crazy.” and he winks. 

“You idiot.” he roll his eyes. Kuroo pulls him closer, laying Daichi into his lap.

 

He whispers into his ear, sending chills down his spine, before swatting him lightly, his ears red.

 

“You could say that I was drunk on love.” 

 

 

Cigars on ice, cigars on ice

Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill

Flashing lights, flashing lights

You got me faded, faded, faded

Baby, I want you, na na

Can't keep your eyes off my fatty

Daddy, I want you, na na

Drunk in love, I want you

~ Drunk on Love, Beyonce

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posted part 2 to Blue Carnations and Black Ink later this week!
> 
> keep a look out and tell what you think of this fanfic!
> 
> see you next time!


End file.
